dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shida Mirai
Perfil thumb|250px|Shida Mirai *'Nombre:' 志田未来 (しだ みらい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Shida Mirai *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 150cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Familia:' Esposo *'Agencia:' Ken-on Dramas *Kansatsui Asagao (Fuji TV, 2019) *Haken Uranaishi Ataru (TV Asahi, 2019) *Cross Road 3 (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Harassment Game (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.1 *Kimi no Boseki o Tate ni Ikou (Fuji TV, 2018) *Akuma ga Kitarite Fue o Fuku (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Ashita no Kimi ga Motto Suki (TV Asahi, 2018) *Juuyou Sankounin Tantei (TV Asahi, 2017) ep.2 *Kounodori 2 (TBS, 2017) ep.1 *Utsubokazura no Yume (Fuji TV, 2017) *Saijo no Meii SP (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Ito-kun A to E (TBS-MBS, 2017) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) cameo *Rental Kyuseishu (NTV, 2016) *Hajimemashite, Aishiteimasu (TV Asahi, 2016) (Ep.7-9) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Kenji no Shimei (TV Asahi, 2016) *Nurses of the Palace (TBS, 2015) *ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa File (NTV, 2014) *Nobunaga no Chef 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Naruyouni Narusa 2 (TBS, 2014) (Ep.1) *Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan (NTV, 2013) (Ep.4) *Naruyouni Narusa (TBS, 2013) *ST Keishichou Kagaku Tokusouhan (NTV, 2013) *Nobunaga no Chef (TV Asahi, 2013) *Ghost Mama Sousasen (NTV, 2012) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012) (Ep.8) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Bull Doctor (NTV, 2011) *Himitsu (TV Asahi, 2010) *HAMMER SESSION! (TBS, 2010) *Sotsu Uta (Fuji TV, 2010) *Shokojo Seira (TBS, 2009) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi SP Shinrei Doga (Fuji TV, 2009) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) (Ep.6) *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009) (Ep.6) *Seigi no Mikata (NTV, 2008) *Kinyo Prestige (Fuji TV, 2008) *Dream Again (NTV, 2007) *Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2007) *Watashitachi no Kyokasho (Fuji TV, 2007) *14 Sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Sapuri (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tantei Gakuen Q SP (NTV, 2006) *Haru to Natsu (NHK, 2005) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu (NTV, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) (Ep.11) *Itoshi Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2004) (Ep.3) *Bara no Jyujika (Fuji TV, 2002) (Ep.5) *Hatsu Taiken (Fuji TV, 2002) (Ep.3-4) Películas *Laplace's Witch (2018) *Ito-kun A to E (2018) *Good Morning Show (2016) *Nakimushi Pierrot no Kekkonshiki (2016) *Aozora Yell (2016) *Okaasan no Ki (2015) *ST: The Movie (2015) *The Wind Rises (2013) voz *Ashita e no Tooka Kan (2013) *POV ~Norowareta Film~ (2012) *Shokudo Katatsumuri (2010) *The Secret World of Arrietty (2010) voz *Dare mo mamotte kurenai (2009) *Kabei: Our Mother (2008) *Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanokakan (2006) *Snowy Love Fall in Spring (2005) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie (2004) *Amemasu No Kawa (2004) *Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost (2003) Anuncios *'2015: '''Ajinomoto *'2013:' Daihatsu *'2012: Level-5 Inc. *'''2009: Sony Music *'2009-2016: '''BOURBON CORPORATION *'2009: BRIDGESTONE *'2008-2012: '''Kyushu communication network BBIQ *'2007: House Foods Corporation *'2007: '''au by KDDI *'2006-2008:' Marvelous Inc. *'2005:' Hitachi Maxell *'2002: Bristol-Myers Company *'''2001-2006: Tokyo Electric Power Company ) *'2000: '''SoftBank Telecom *'2000:' Shōgakukan *'2000: Bandai *'1999: '''Kumon *'1999: 'Ezaki Glico *'1999: Konami Videos Musicales *ROCK'A'TRENCH - Every Sunday Afternoon (2008) Premios *'2010 63rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz ("Shokojo Seira"). *'2010 33rd Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Revelación. *'2010 Elan d'Or Awards: '''Premio Revelación. *'2008 58th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz ("Seigi no Mikata"). *'2007 15th Hashida Award:' Premio Revelación ("14 Sai no Haha"). *'2006 Galaxy Award (Japan): Suisenshō ("14 Sai no Haha"). *'''2006 Annual TV Life Awards: Mejor Recién Llegado ("14 Sai no Haha"). *'2006 Annual TV Life Awards:' Mejor Actriz ("14 Sai no Haha"). *'2005 46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Premio Revelación ("Jyoou no Kyoushitsu"). Curiosidades *'Habilidades:' El bádminton. *El 14 de septiembre de 2018 anunció, a través de su agencia, su matrimonio. Su esposo es una no-celebridad y es un viejo amigo. Ella no está embarazada y continuará trabajando como actriz en el futuro. Enlace *Perfil (Ken-On) *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Shida Mirai.jpeg Shida Mirai 2.jpg Shida Mirai 3.jpg Shida Mirai 4.jpg Shida Mirai 5.jpg Shida Mirai 6.jpg Shida Mirai 7.jpg Shida Mirai 8.jpg Categoría:Ken-On Categoría:JActriz